


The Truth About Illumi

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Fish, Gen, Jokes, illumi is a fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Illumi knows better than anyone on how hard and straining it is to be a nen user. Luckily, nobody else understands just how much harder he works himself.
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Truth About Illumi

Being a nen user is hard, it zaps all your energy from you, leaving you exhausted for longer than you’ve used it. Illumi knows that better than anyone else, keeping an appearance is hard, and it’s even harder having to alter your appearance. The hardest part about using your nen is making sure it never falters and you’re 110% aware of your surroundings. It’s especially hard to control your nen when you’re a simple fish swimming in a pond, masquerading as a human. 

Truly, it's a shock no one’s noticed how Illumi isn’t quite human. His blank eyes should be a telltale sign, and yet no one bats an eye. The fact that every night, without fail, he shows up at the mansion soaked and smelling oddly like fish, is a telltale sign that once again, no one bats an eye to. Granted, if someone were to take even five seconds to talk to Illumi, it would be noticed that he’s incapable of thinking. It takes him too long to respond, and it takes him longer to process what he's heard. The only thinking he does is _how long can I go without water_?


End file.
